Grape Juice from Lemons
by 3rd-Generation
Summary: *I do not own Phineas and Ferb* Candace reads something interesting on the internet which prompts Phineas and Ferb to prove it can be done. Because nothing is Impossible except Impossability. Enjoy andplease review with what you think.


**(Author note)**

**This story was done as a request of WordNerb93. It sounded like a really good idea and I was honored I was chosen to write it. Without further ado here is the story.**

"So boys what are you doing today?" Linda asked as she placed the last of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher

"We're not sure mom" Phineas replied as he looked to Ferb for an idea

Ferb just shrugged as Candace entered the kitchen grabbing some cereal and milk.

"Good morning Candace" Linda said as she herself took a seat at the table.

"Morning mom" Candace took a big spoonful of cereal "Phu shnow"

"Candace, swallow before you speak" Candace listened to her mother and swallowed what cereal she had in her mouth before talking again

"You know what Stacy sent me last night? A link to a website that was talking about Scientists being able to make different kinds of juice without using the fruits they would normally use. There example was making Grape juice from lemons. I mean how crazy is that? It's impossible to make grape juice using lemon" Candace took another big bite not noticing her little brothers eyes light up

"Ferb I know what we're going to do today" Phineas remarked quite happy

"Oh right like you two are gonna make grape juice from lemons. It's impossible" Candace spoke just as she swallowed

"Well it sounds like you have your day planned out. I think we have a few lemons in the fridge if you want them" Linda stood up "I have to go out and pick up a valuable antique for you father. I'll be back later" Linda then left the room

"Bye mom. Common Ferb let's get to work" Phineas said hopping out of his chair

"Good luck" Candace called as they ran into the back yard "You'll need it" Candace returned to eating.

(A short while later)

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked as she Buford and Baljeet strolled through the back yard gate

"Hey guys today we are going to make grape juice" Phineas looked up and was greeted with three very confused looking friends

"If I wanted to make grape juice I'd just go home and open a pack and make some" Buford said to the group

"Hold on Buford I bet we will be doing something like shrinking down to molecular level right Phineas?" Baljeet intervened

"Nope just making grape juice" Phineas was drawing up blueprints

"Why do we need blueprints then? Just open a package and mix with water" Buford said now annoyed with the lack of excitement

"That is not how we are making grape juice today Buford" Phineas wasn't looking up

"How then dinner bell?"

"We aren't using grapes we are using lemons" Phineas could tell by the silence that his friends were wondering what he was talking about.

"You see Scientists are on the verge of discovering how to use other fruits to make different juices. Oranges to make peach, Grapefruit to make apple and yes Lemons to make grape. Now we believe to have figured out exactly why they can't seem to get it perfectly. It all relies on the extraction process but I'll explain during our montage" Phineas went back to drawing on his blueprints

"Hey where's Perry?" Baljeet said as everyone looked at him "What? Someone had to say it"

(Perry's lair)

"Oh there you are Agent P" Major Monogram said as he noticed Perry fall into his chair ready for his mission

"Doofenshmirtz has been very quiet these past few days and that can only mean one thing. Trouble!"

"Or he's on vacation" Carl butted into the screen

"Carl what did I tell you about butting in on my face time?"

"Do it after Agent P leaves?"

"Exactly and he's still right here" Major was now staring at Carl and Perry was nervously looking between the two

"Sorry sir" Carl slunk back out of screen

"Anyway Agent P go and do your thing" With a quick Salute Perry hopped up and took off in his jet car

"Can I come on screen now sir" Carl called from off screen

"No" was the majors response

"Ok" Carl sounded defeated

(Flynn-Fletcher back yard)

"And that's how it works" Phineas said

"Wow Phineas what a great montage" Isabella marveled at how fast they built the juice machine thanks to Ferb's guitar solo.

"Hey, did you order 50,000 lemons?" A delivery man walked into the back yard

"Yes, yes we did" Phineas grabbed the board and signed for the delivery

"Aren't you a little young to be ordering so many lemons?" the man questioned

"I don't think so" Phineas just smiled

"Yeah, alright" The man walked away and dropped the lemons into the backyard

"Ok who wants a tour of our factory?" Phineas said as three hands flung high into the air "Alright lets go"

"This is the main entrance where all our tours will start" Phineas was leading the group through a narrow hallway towards a set of double swinging doors.

"Ummm Phineas…I am still confused on the whole process of this" Baljeet admitted

"Don't worry it will all be clear soon. Now I need you all to put on hard hats" Phineas threw everyone one, Baljeet accidentally missed and took it right in the head "See if you had a hard hat that wouldn't have happened"

"How does that make sense? You threw that hat so I'd have one I didn't think I'd need a hard hat just to receive a hard hat" Baljeet was preaching to no one in particular he just wanted his point to be heard

"Anyway beyond these doors is where all the magic happens if you would all follow me"

Everyone followed Phineas through the doors and was surprised at all the equipment they managed to fit into the space provided. The room was filled with conveyer belts taking Lemons every which way. They would drop the lemons into a big funnel type bowl which would push out one lemon at a time onto a slow moving conveyer belt which ran to the far wall. There were five robot arms working at five different belts. The one closest to the group was not moving at all.

"So first we take the lemons from outside using a giant spoon and drop them through the hole in the ceiling" Phineas stopped as everyone looked up in time to catch another batch of lemons coming through a hole in the roof, that they somehow missed, and landing in a net and being dropped onto the conveyer belt. One lemon fell free and hit Baljeet on the head. "See the hard hats are helpful. Anyway after they are dropped down these belts bring the lemons to different sorting funnels that will sort our lemons for peek ripeness. The ones that don't meet our standards are shipped off to a secret room we had installed to age it to perfect ripeness. This will ensure no wasted product; we are a green company" Phineas watched as everyone was marvelling at the factory.

"And Over here" Phineas continued

(Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

"For the last time norm I said blue wire to blue not red. I swear that moldy loaf of bread over there would be more help then you" Doofenshmirtz ranted as his door was kicked in

"WHAT THE!? Oh Perry the Platypus I'm so glad you could join me" Doofenshmirtz hopped off his stool

"Don't you mean "us" sir?" Norm questioned

"No I mean me Norm, he's my nemesis so he is here for me not you just me. You know what go, get out of here and find yourself a nemesis" Doofenshmirtz pointed to the door

"Okie Dokie" Norm smashed through the wall

"Oh common. I just had that space fixed…ugh I don't have enough money for this" Doofenshmirtz hung his head

"Chatter" came from Perry

"Huh? OH YA! Perry the Platypus how nice of you to join me but you will find yourself indisposed" Doofenshmirtz pushed a button and a trap cage fell from the ceiling landing by the door. Doofenshmirtz was wide eyed that his trap wasn't even close to Perry the Platypus.

"Oh for crying out loud. Perry the Platypus could I ask you a solid? Could you…you know…get in the trap and pretend I caught you?" Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry who had his arms crossed and was staring back at him.

"Pretty please…I'll even give you the key so you can get out and thwart me" Doofenshmirtz held out a key

Perry just stared at the key before looking down, grabbing the key and getting into the trap.

"AH HA!" Doofenshmirtz smiled triumphantly as Perry got in the trap "The trap doesn't need a key it is only opened by my voice" Doofenshmirtz laughed as he walked up to Perry who was now chattering angrily. "Oh calm down Perry the Platypus and let me explain today's evil plan. You see it started a few days ago when I noticed that the loaf of bread I bought was already moldy. Obviously I reacted like any sane person would and immediately vaporized the bread and went out to buy another. When I got home though I noticed the bread went moldy again. Honestly I don't know why that keeps happening but I bet it has something to do with that market I go too. I think they have something against me so they keep giving me food that's about to expire. However that ends now because I have created the MAKE-EVERYTHING-MOLDY-INATOR" Doofenshmirtz paused to laugh maniacally as Perry just looked on from his place in the trap.

Perry noticed a microphone on the latch of the cage that was obviously the voice recognition system that would open the cage. All he needed now was Doofenshmirtz voice.

"Anyway with this I plan to turn all that markets food into moldy goop that no one would ever want to buy and thus ruining their reputation and business and allow me to TAKE OVER THE TRI STATE AREA…somehow" Doofenshmirtz laughed again and quickly stopped "Did I laugh already? I feel like I laughed already before I got to the end of my plan…oh well one more couldn't hurt" Doofenshmirtz began laughing again

(Flynn-Fletcher backyard)

"And finally this is where the lemons are turned into grape juice" Phineas said as they reached the robotic arm that wasn't moving

"Ummmm Phineas…it's not moving" Isabella pointed out

"Of course not these arms are Ferb powered. Hit it Ferb" Ferb appeared in an upstairs window and gave a thumb up. He was wearing two gloves that Phineas explained would work the arms.

Slowly the robotic arm started to move and slowly picked up a lemon. It started turning the lemon very slowly as if looking for a specific point and soon found it and gripped the lemon between its fingers.

"You see the reason scientists can't get grape juice from lemons is because they're squeezing the lemons the wrong way. It is microscopic but we have found the specific points to squeeze that will in fact create a chemical reaction and produce grape juice" Phineas smiled as he turned his attention back to the arm.

"That does not make any sense" Baljeet started as he heard everything Phineas said "No matter how you squeeze a lemon you cannot change what comes out. It is ridiculous" Baljeet was stopped as he witnessed the robotic hand squeeze the lemon and purple liquid came out.

"You're supposed to be a nerd aren't you?" Buford looked at Baljeet

"Even a nerd can be wrong once" Baljeet crossed his arms

Phineas just smiled and started handing out glasses of the purple liquid to the group. They all looked at it before returning their gazes to Phineas

"Don't worry it's perfectly safe" Phineas said as he took a sip. When he brought down his glass however he was left with a grape juice moustache. Everyone saw this and laughed into their own drinks. Isabella was the first to speak up

"Ummm Phineas…you have a grape moustache you know that right?"

Phineas just looked at her and tapped his upper lip to find it covered in grape juice

"So I do" Phineas exclaimed

"I could get it off you" Isabella offered

"Thanks Isabella but I don't want you to get your hands dirty" Phineas responded

"Well I don't have to use my hands" Isabella batted her eye lashes as she got a dreamy look on her face

"Then how would you get the grape juice off?" Phineas said as he just wiped the juice off his lips "There we go"

Isabella just looked disappointed when he didn't get the hint. Yet again

"These arms can crush up to 8 lemons a second" Phineas sounded proud

"But it is moving so slow" Baljeet pointed out

"Of course it is. This one is just for the tours. The others have memorized the exact area to squeeze and are now going faster. Take a look" Phineas pointed to the other arms and sure enough they were crushing lemons faster than their eyes could see.

"Wow" the three friends exclaimed as they just watched

"We are going to distribute internationally when we make enough" Phineas began talking again

"What's that?" Baljeet pointed up to a sensor in the top corner

"Oh that just scans the lemons and makes sure that none are moldy. When it finds one it throws it out to sea so it doesn't contaminate the rest. That concludes our tour now let's grab another glass and go meet Ferb at the entrance" They all began their walk back

(Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)

"Alright Perry the Platypus…I think that's…that's enough laughing" Doofenshmirtz kept laughing and was now out of breath

"Anyway let's get started" Doofenshmirtz started pushing his Inator onto the balcony of his place.

"Alright and now to carefully aim it…right at the market…to ruin their business…Perry the Platypus aren't you going to thwart me?" Doofenshmirtz turned around and Perry kicked him in the face

"There we go…umm I mean Perry the Platypus how did you escape? That trap was voice activated"

Perry pulled out a Doofenshmirtz doll and pulled the string. The doll spoke "Open Trap"

"Wow why did I even market those?" Doofenshmirtz asked himself "Anyway it is too late Perry the Platypus my Inator is about to fire" Doofenshmirtz laughed

"Owwwww…I think I hurt my vocal cords" Doofenshmirtz began rubbing his neck. Then he noticed Perry pushing his Inator off the edge of his balcony

"NOOOO…owwww" Doofenshmirtz grabbed his neck again as he just watched as his Inator fell and fired one shot

"I wonder what it hit" Doofenshmirtz got up Perry just threw him the doll and took off with his jet pack.

Doofenshmirtz caught the doll and was looking at it when someone slammed through his wall

"I'm back" Norm came strolling in

"Oh get out of here" Doofenshmirtz threw the doll at Norm who caught it

"Thanks dad…My very own nemesis…Who wants a hug?" Norm started chasing Doofenshmirtz

"NO NORM, GET AWAY…I'LL UNPLUG YOU" Doofenshmirtz yelled as Norm tried to hug him

"Mouse powered remember?" Norm caught Doofenshmirtz and started hugging him

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

(Flynn-Fletcher backyard)

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT?" Candace had just come into the back yard and found the boys factory.

"It's a conversion factory Candace. It turns lemons into grape juice. Want some?" Phineas handed her a glass which she took.

"Just wait till mom gets home. You are so…" A horn was heard out front "MOMS HOME" Candace took off for the front yard

"MOM! MOM! MOM! LOOK WHAT PHINEAS AND FERB DID" Se thrust the glass in front of her mom

"Oh how nice. They gave you a glass of juice"

"Wait…what? No this came from a lemon…they built a giant factory that is turning lemons into grape juice. Common you have to bust them" Candace grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the back yard

(Backyard)

The kids were standing around just talking when a flash of green hit the factory. Quickly the factory started getting moldy and the sirens went off, letting them know it had detected mold and was getting rid of the problem. A giant hand appeared, normally meant to remove the moldy lemons, picked up the factory and threw it out towards the ocean.

"Well that was weird" Phineas said aloud as Candace broke through the back door

"SEE MOM! A GIANT FACTORY MAKING GRAPE JUICE FROM LEMONS!" Candace was waiting for her mom to bust the boys

"Candace all I see is five kids holding grape juice" Linda responded and wasn't surprised when she saw Candace go wide eyed and speechless

"Hello boys did you enjoy your day?" Linda approached the group

"We sure did mom. We made grape juice" He held out a glass for her which she gratefully took and tasted

"Mmmmm that's delicious…which brand did you use?" Linda asked as she tasted the sweet drink

"We used lemons" Phineas smiled

"Such imaginations…come inside and I'll make some snacks to go with this juice"

"Ok mom" The group started walking towards the door

"Why did the factory become moldy?" Isabella asked as they were walking to the door

"Well we did use biodegradable materials" Ferb stated

"We're very green" Phineas leaned in and whispered.

"Candace are you coming?" Linda called from the kitchen

Candace was still staring at an empty back yard

"Yeah…Save me some of that grape juice" Candace ran into the house


End file.
